TV Time With Abed
by Gazelle Of Endrrat
Summary: Abed invites his friends for a night of TV watching. They made the mistake of not asking what they were going to be watching.


**So I was just going to do an askfic and send it to Brella for her birthday but I then remembered a little headcanon she had about our favorite people from Community and I decided to do a little fic off of it. So here it is!**

* * *

"Abed, you know, when you asked us to come over and watch something, I expected it to be a movie or something," Annie started to say as she brought the two bowls of dip to the coffee table. When she set them down Annie turned around to fluff the pillows on the couch. Once she was happy with the way she set them up she continued. "Or a show we all know and like."

"You would like Young Justice," Abed replied. He stood by his DVD collection, looking through the Y-section for the yellow covered case.

"I'm not exactly a fan of superhero... anything."

Troy shuffled from the corner of the TV. "Okay, the DVD player is set up. Just pop in the CD whenever." He walked to the table and took a chip from the bowl already set there before and dipped it into the guacamole. When he tried to double dip, Shirley came out of nowhere and gently pushed Troy's hand from the tiny bowl. She shook her head and gave him a chastising look, he responded with a pout before throwing the rest of the chip into his mouth.

"Oh, my boys started watching the show. It's actually quite nice," she added. Shirley moved to the couch and took a seat in the corner. "I mean, once you get past the fact that's it's a... cartoon."

Annie sighed but smiled at Abed when he turned around with the DVD case. She walked from the living room to the kitchen. She looked up to see an upset Jeff and a frustrated Britta.

"It's bad enough that it's about superheroes! But it's a cartoon! A cartoon! Meant for kids!" He hissed. "Do you not see my problem?"

"No, not really!" Britta said. "Abed was nice enough to ask us to join him."

"Britta's right, Jeff. Abed really likes this stuff," Annie cut in. "And to invite us to watch this show with him is a very big step in accepting us as friends. We can at least give it a try."

Jeff groaned, his hand flew to his forehead and he closed his eyes. "I'm stuck here watching cartoons about sidekicks-"

"Don't call them sidekicks," Abed said. He blinked when all three jumped back in surprise. "They're heroes." He placed his hands behind his back and looked from Jeff to Annie to Britta. "Come on, grab the popcorn. I'm just about to start it." He turned on his heel and walked out of his tiny kitchen.

Britta and Annie glared at Jeff, which made him move forward. "Fine! I'll watch!"

/~/

At the end of Fireworks, Abed looked around to his friends, curious for their reactions.

Annie and Troy were already discussing the show, Shirley jumped in when Annie made a remark about how cute M'gann and Conner would look together.

Britta and Jeff argued, as usual, this time over the premise of the show.

"Batman letting teens do the dirty work? That's ridiculous. That's a form of labour."

"Britta, you're just mad that Batman is the boss and not your Wonder Woman." She scoffed and he went back to his phone, his fingers quickly hitting the buttons on his phone.

Abed picked up the remote, "time for the next episode," and pressed the play button.

/~/

**_"Artemis. Your new teammate."_**

Britta spoke up, "I like her."

"Of course you do," Jeff said

"Not my fault. She just seems cool."

"I see nothing going on for her. Just like for that Megan chick."

Annie gasped. She placed a hand to her chest and turned to Jeff. "It's M'gann, first of all! And she has a lot of things going on for her!"

Brella gave a 'humph' and leaned back into her seat. "Just you watch. She's going to have the best of lines."

/~/

"What is it with this kid and his shirt? Got anything against it or something?" Jeff looked up from the screen of his phone and quirked an eyebrow at Conner destroying his shirt.

"He's an angst ridden character. A character trope a lot people like. So of course he'll be ripping off his shirt. It's fanservice."

"How can anyone think cartoons are hot?" Jeff then asked.

"Easy. Just like you thought Artemis' sister was hot."

"Correction. I said that if she was a real human being than she would have been hot as hell."

/~/

**_"I feel naked... and not in the fun way."_**

"Ha!" Britta said while Jeff rolled his eyes as he continued to type on his phone.

**_"We will make our own fun"_**

"Oh! Aquasass!" Troy yelled. He jumped in his seat, which bothered Annie who was trying to pay attention to what was happening."My main man! Sassing it all over the place." He held up his hand for Abed to high-five. His friend smiled lightly and pleased him with a strong slap to his palm.

Shirley's brow furrowed and she squinted. "Maybe I shouldn't be letting my boys watch this."

/~/

Failsafe was on and everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. Even Jeff was watching. He had put down his phone the second

Batman was eliminated and said, "finally something interesting."

Throughout the entire episode, Annie kept gasping and making noises of sadness. When Conner was "killed" she let out a sob and had to cover her mouth. "No!"

The others jumped back in shock as one team member after another kept "dying"

Towards the end, when Kid Flash agreed to stay with Robin, Troy cried out in sadness, babbling on about best friends and sacrifices. Abed had to assure him that in their universe they would always be together.

When it was finally revealed that it was all a dream, the friends could finally feel themselves breathe again. Annie couldn't stop pouting though and had to be comforted by Britta and Shirley.

Abed stood up from his seat and as he made his way to take out the disc, he was stopped by Annie. "What are you doing?"

"We watched sixteen episodes. The amount of episodes I told you guys we would watch. Time to end this."

"Abed," Annie smiled slightly. Trying to hide the fact that she really, really, wanted to watch more. "How many episodes are left? Ten more, right? We can finish them easily. Let's just get them over with." Abed nodded and clicked on the next episode.

Jeff didn't complain

/~/

"Christ! He killed his own sister?" Jeff moved forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Isn't this supposed to be some kid's show?"

"I thought we established it isn't four episodes ago," Abed said.

"Yeah, but he killed his sister!"

"Shouldn't you be texting someone?" Britta asked him, his head tilted to the side and she gave him a pursed smile.

The others shushed the two. Britta leaned to the side and whispered, "admit it. You like the show."

Jeff turned slightly and mocked her smile. "The only reason I would ever watch this show again is to make fun of it."

"Yeah, yeah," she crossed her arms and leaned back. "I don't know why you just can't ad-"

"Guys! Shush!" Annie interrupted.

/~/

Misplaced was followed by a long silence between the friends. Annie and Shirley made mental notes to call their parents as soon as possible, to ask them how they were doing.

Jeff remained silent and wouldn't look anyone in the eye, but he remained steely and cool. Acting as if he didn't care for Zatanna's emotional breakdown.

"Wow, that was a really... crazy episode. Huh?" Britta asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's a favorite of the fanbase. Along with failsafe," Abed said. "They like the emotional plot lines."

"Bunch of masochists," Jeff murmured.

/~/

**_"The sword was cool, but this just seemed like the right souvenir for the right mission..._**

**_… The man who figured out that the sweetest birthday present a lucky stiff like me could ever get was seeing that little girl smile."_**

"Aw!" The girls sighed.

"Wally!" Annie wrung her hands together happily while Britta played with a lock of her hair and smiled widely.

Jeff scoffed. "I thought you guys didn't like his creepiness?"

"He wasn't creepy... Just a bit of a jerk at first. Like most boys are," Britta said. "But he can really grow on you." She snuck a peek at Jeff who smirked, amused.

/~/

It was around eleven in the evening when they reached Usual Suspects. At that point, everyone was invested in the show. Abed, the only one who has watched the show before, just watched his friends freak out to the revelations.

"Wait! Roy was the traitor!? And he's a clone?"

"What the actual hell."

Britta and Jeff laughed, Britta's was more genuine, when Robin and Superboy beat up their mentors.

"That's what you get when you're not a good father!" Britta booed at Superman. Jeff just chuckled.

The best moment must have been when everyone kissed each other the second it was the New Years. Annie and Britta had stars in their eyes when their favorite couples made out, Jeff and Troy grumbled about how there needed to be more ass-kicking scenes, while Shirley just smiled for the happy ending.

Except that it wasn't.

"What the hell do they mean, 'the missing sixteen hours'?" They were all confused with the cliffhanger. Annoyed that some of their questions weren't answered. "And about Roy? What about him?"

Everyone looked to Abed for an explanation. He just shrugged and turned off the DVD player. "It will be answered in the second season."

"So when do we watch the second season?" Annie asked.

Abed turned around. His head tilted to the side in question. "You guys want to watch the next season too?"

"Might as well finish what we started," Jeff answered. He went to his phone and started texting again, hiding that he just had an energy high with the finale

Abed smiled widely and nodded. "I'll plan a night for us to do it then."


End file.
